Shinobi X Devil
by 0 Jordinio 0
Summary: Drawn into the Dimensional Gap during his final clash with Sasuke. Naruto finds himself expelled into a completely new world. With Angels, Monsters, Dragons and many other creatures running amok - what's a Shinobi turned Devil to do? Naruto/Highschool DxD/Rosario Vampire crossover.


**Well, it's been quite a while since I wrote anything. I've had quite a few ideas and have wanted to write for my other fics. I just haven't been able to work up the motivation to do so.**

**I literally forced myself to write this to see if I could get back into the swing of things. Damn was it hard though, just writing this prologue took nealy two hours. How pathetic is that?**

**Anyway, this is a Naruto/Highschool DxD/Rosario Vampire triple Crossover. And I've already got a lot of it planned out. Now all I need to do is get more motivated.**

**This is hardly what I would even call a decent piece, but hopefully you enjoy it anyway. And hopefully when I get my motivation flowing I can get back up to snuff.**

* * *

><p>Naruto groaned, his sight blurry and his head throbbing. He struggled to his feet, peering at his surroundings through his bleary vision.<p>

It was dark out, that much was for certain. And from the looks of things he found himself within a cramped and rather smelly alleyway.

Breathing deeply, Naruto leaned his side against the wall of the building he was standing beside and tried to remember just how he got here.

His memory was rather fuzzy. He fought Sasuke, he knew that much and the fight was brutal. The last he remembered of that fight was him entering his one-tailed cloak form using the Kyuubi's chakra and Sasuke turning into that hideous vampire looking thing from his cursed seal.

They clashed, his Kyuubi-empowered Rasengan against Sasuke's Cursed Seal-empowered Chidori. And then a massive black dome erupted around them. He could remember the feeling of an impossibly strong pull on his body and then blank.

Well, blank except for the few weird images in his head. That of a deep, expansive void that he felt himself floating through. That and the absolutely massive red dragon flying towards him at one point. And by massive, he meant that it even towered over the Kyuubi who he'd seen up close and personal multiple times since he met it during the Chunin exams.

"The...fuck?" Naruto muttered to himself. He rubbed the bleariness from his eyes and then shivered slightly as a cold breeze blew over his skin.

Looking down, the young blonde almost growled in anger. His warm and comfortable orange jacket had been absolutely destroyed, so much so that his torso was bare except for the green crystal necklace Tsunade-baachan gave him.

He ignored the scar right over his heart and instead gave a sigh of relief when he saw that his orange pants, his sandals and his kunai pouch were all intact.

Thank the Yondaime for small mercies.

Now he just had to figure out where he was and then make his way back towards Konoha.

Channelling chakra to his feet, he placed one foot after the other on the building he was beside and casually walked up the side of it.

He was in need of a birds eye view of things.

After a few minutes of observing the area from atop the building, Naruto came to a stark conclusion.

He had no idea where the hell he was.

Most of the buildings were massive, way bigger than the ones in Konoha. The streets were weird, what with people all sticking to the very sides of them and weird carriages moving without horses driving through the middle of the streets at incredibly fast paces.

He'd never seen a carriage or even a horse alone for that matter match the speed of a travelling shinobi. And quite a few of them he'd seen so far could possibly keep up with him.

It was so damn weird.

Maybe he was in _Haru no Kuni_, Koyuki's country were known for producing the most advanced technology in the Elemental Nations. Such as Chakra armor, Air Balloons, Trains, Heat Generators, Trains and so much more. He'd know, since he'd seen them all during his mission there when he helped liberate the country from Doto.

...Ah good times.

"No, that doesn't make sense." Naruto rebuked himself a moment later. It was only a couple months ago he was there, and he'd never seen anything like these non-horse powered carriages. He may be quite an idiot, but he was far from stupid and even he could realize that there was no way these weird vehicles could be built and distributed to this amount in that short of a time.

He was about to just fuck it all, jump down and ask the people some questions about where he was when the voice of his annoying 'companion' rang out inside his head.

"**Boy**!" The Kyuubi shouted within his mind, drawing his attention.

Naruto scowled. Great, just what he needed. "What?" He demanded, scowl deepening.

"**Don't take that tone with me you little gnat**!" Kyuubi roared back at him.

"Whatever." Naruto replied, "Now what is it you want?" The blonde asked.

"**Hmph**." The kyuubi snorted in contempt, and Naruto could practically feel the loathing from the beast. "**Since you're sensing abilities are so pathetic, I thought I'd be gracious and clue you in to the fact that there are multiple decently powerful - for you atleast - energy signatures rapidly approaching you from the west**." The Bijuu informed him before cutting off the link between their two minds and falling silent.

….."Fuck!" Naruto cursed. Why didn't he realize that sooner? He was in a foreign village or city, ofcourse there was bound to a few sensors that detected his massive chakra capacity.

His blonde haired head snapped towards the west, and then he gaped in disbelief. He could see them in the distance, speeding towards him. They were not roof hopping though, or dashing through the streets.

No, they were literally flying. Or so he assumed from the dots in the sky getting larger and larger the closer to him they got.

His blue eyes rapidly took in each and every dot he could see. There was atleast nine of them in total, and he doubted that any Genin would be sent to take on a village intruder, so they were at the very least Chunin, maybe even with a couple of Jonin mixed in.

Meaning, he didn't want to get into a fight with them. He was confident in his strength, and using the form he took on to fight Sasuke, he was sure he could possibly defeat a Jonin.

But even as dense as he was at time, Naruto knew he was outmatched here.

So he bolted.

Chakra infused to his feet, Naruto dashed and hopped from roof to roof a literal blur to the naked eye as he sought an escape from whatever weird ass village or city he was in.

* * *

><p>Despite his speed. Physics slowed Naruto down, allowing his pursuers to close in on him. While they were free to speed at him through the air with no interruptions, Naruto himself had to dodge around buildings, people and even a few of those carriage things.<p>

He was in mid-run through a park of some kind when they touched down behind him.

He didn't know what they wanted, but it probably wasn't good for him in the long run so Naruto pushed to offensive.

The leader, a crimson haired girl a few years older than him at the very least had opened her mouth and began to speak, "Halt and surrender in the name of Gremory and Sitri, force will be-"

That had been as far as she got in her little speech before he put his foot out as he ran and kicked off one off the tree's infront of him as hard as he could and launching himself towards the group at almost twice the speed he had been fleeing from them at.

He closed in on the red haired girl in the blink of an eye, but was forced to veer off at the last moment as two blurs interrupted his attack.

One was a blonde pretty boy with a broadsword in hand, the other a pretty reddish-brown haired girl with a katana mid-swing for his neck.

He stopped abruptly on his feet, and spun through the middle of them. His left hand shot out, kunai in hand and he knocked the girls katana off swing with it and sent her stumbling back a few steps, while lashing out with his right leg as he completely his spin and delivered a devastating kick to the back of the pretty boy's head, sending him crashing face first into the ground a few feet away.

He was forced to abandon further attacking when a flash of yellow lightning shot down from above, and he just barely managed to launch himself backwards and skid a few feet away.

...The entire sequence took less than three seconds.

He was forced to cartwheel away not a moment later as a tall, blue haired girl launched at him with a roundhouse kick that completely shattered the trunk of the tree behind him when he dodged.

Good thing she was rather slow, because that would have probably caved his ribs in.

Another girl launched at him through the air. She was a tiny little thing, barely the same height as him and was as petite was could possibly be. That was why he barely held in a girlish yelp when he blocked her axe-kick with his forearm.

With deft speed, his other hand shot out and grabbed her leg before she could swing her other one at him and with a mighty growl he spun and launched her into the the blue haired girl at his side and sending them both crashing into the ground in a heap.

Again he was given no reprieve. He bent back, just avoiding a slash that would have decapitate him from a taller, bespectacled girl. Wind blew over him, and he felt as his cheek was slit open by an invisible blade.

Completing his backwards bending, he launched himself into a handstand, and spun. Lashing out with both legs, one kicking the long naginata from the girls hand and the other smashing into her face with bone jarring force.

Naruto didn't escape the bout unharmed though, as a sphere of fire as big as he was tall hit the ground right infront of him and exploded.

He was launched from his hands, straight into a tree and grunted from from the impact. He ignored the stinging at the back of his head, and the wet feeling of blood running down his scalp.

His chest and face were burnt a bit, and the flesh was raw but Naruto ignored the pain. Instead, he staggered to his feet and eyed the group wearily.

'_Shit_.' Naruto thought to himself. He hadn't even recovered much from his battle with Sasuke. Already, he could feel his muscles beginning to give out. He'd been fighting his way to Sasuke for over a day after all and then very nearly died multiple times in that fight alone.

The Kyuubi's chakra had been sustaining him, but the exhaustion he felt couldn't just be miraculously cured.

He was running on fumes here, it was the reason he hadn't just busted out hundreds of clones and escaped in the confusion. He couldn't.

If it was one on one here, he could win. No doubt about it, he outclassed them alone. But he didn't have enough chakra left to bust out his finishers and he couldn't get enough time to take them down with pure Taijutsu.

Damn, this would be so much easier if he knew how to hit pressure points. He was definitely looking into that if he got out of here alive.

His danger senses flared in his head, and he looked up just in time to see the crimson haired girl scowl at him and shoot a beam of black and red energy at him.

Thinking fast, Naruto jumped. The tree's trunk he was standing infront of was literally obliterated, but that was fine. Using the falling tree as a stepping stone he pushed off it with both legs and launched himself towards his regrouping enemies.

One hand flashed into his pouch and he let loose a volley of shuriken, just as his other hand came up in a modified Ram seal.

The group scattered to avoid the hail of sharp metal and the clearing erupted in smoke. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! (Shadow Clone Technique!)" Naruto called out.

Eight doppleganger's of him launched themselves from the smoke to engage the group and keep them distracted.

And the park went silent a few moments later as Naruto made his move. As the shuriken flew, Naruto switched himself with one that had just sped by the crimson haired girl with a quick and seamless Kawarimi (Body Replacement Technique).

He was behind her in an instant, an arm wrapped tightly around her waist and the other holding a kunai to her throat.

"Now that I have your attention." Naruto spoke through his scowl, his muscles sagging lightly as his fatigue finally caught up with him. "What the hell do you people want from me, Datteba-" Was as far as he got as his vision went black and his stamina capped out on him.

The clones all dispelled, and left the other occupants of the park gaping in shock as Naruto fell back. Unconscious before he even hit the ground below him.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it isn't anything special. And it isn't long in any sense of the word. But again, this was me just forcing myself to write and a prologue at that.<strong>

**Either way, hope you enjoyed this crappy piece of forced writing.**

**Later.**


End file.
